Sora Osturin
A reclusive and introverted individual that unintentionally isolates herself through her eccentric pursuits and tendency to wander aimlessly in the search of new experiences to enrich her artistic predilections. She suffers from subconscious feelings of detachment and loneliness which make themselves evident in her habitual 'adoption' of lifeforms on primitive worlds, taking them as friends and companions until they eventually expire, once again leaving her alone. Due to her prolonged isolation, she finds interactions with other Ancients to be extremely awkward and uncomfortable, regarding the mental exposure and investigation (psionic merging of minds in order to properly convey all communication) to be intrusive and unwelcome and the vocal exchanges to be frustrating. Despite these oddities in her personality, she is a very altruistic and caring individual that is highly thought of by her peers, and her artwork (musical, painted, sculpted) is considered amongst the best. Her corruption by Vailahn was as subtle as it was complete, Vailahn himself being an accomplished artist of great reknown he approached her as an equal, feeding off of her subconscious desire for companionship by complimenting her eccentricities perfectly while always remaining beyond her 'reach'. Slowly he began to guide her towards greater and greater artistic acts while boosting her confidence and pride in her work, seeing her bloom into a stable, outspoken Ancient that no longer suffered from her isolationist short comings but instead was a beacon which others followed in order to learn and evolve and artists. Eventually she would be considered an artistic genius and through her endeavours and those of her students rose in prominence, however despite her efforts she continued to fail at 'reaching' Vailahn whom she both desired to surpass and in so doing, prove her worth to him. As she saw Vailahns open fall into deviancy, she heedlessly followed and seeing the depravity and beauty of his works chose to finally surpass him, creating a work so twisted and destructive that it was undeniably beautiful. She accomplished this by taking a world occupied by an intelligent species whose musical efforts she found particularly moving, and crystalizing the entire planet, rendering the terrain in gems both beautiful and acoustically complimentary and transforming the populace into endlessly singing statues locked between life and death which screamed eternally. (Note; personality corruption due to Vailahn openly observable, kind, altruistic, warm tendencies being replaced by callous, dismissive and proud habits - it should be noted however that she does still possess the attributes of timidity and shyness, her self perceived innoncence allowing her to fool others into viewing her as weak or non threatening) This act was quickly discovered and punishment rendered in the form of imprisonment within a Malificum Malificum - Due to her presence within the orb, it emits an aura which like her artwork draws others towards it, causing them to view it as one of, if not the most precious item they could possibly possess (it will always result in the orb being the most valued item, eventually) prolonged exposure then results in twisting of an individuals thoughts as they are polluted by jealousy over the orb, envy for the accomplishments of others and eventually all consuming hatred (as a result of imprisonment) towards those who have made perceived wrongs against the individuals innoncence. Eventually once corruption is complete the orb itself will begin to emit whispers to the individuals, speaking directly to their minds (the level of corruption determines the clarity of said whispers) influencing them directly with a portion of Sora's own intelligence (this influence is more akin to subconscious suggestion rather than cognitively active direct command) Biography